Whipped Cream with Cherries on Top
by Hanamaru
Summary: fluffy sweetness with Kaname and Zero, totally OOC, sappy sweet but I like my boys that way. If you don't pls don't read. R&R I have a burning desire to know! M for second chapter.
1. Whipped Cream with Cherries on Top

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters within, I just like to take the boys out to play occasionally.

Warning: yaoi, a hint of lime, very fluffy, Pls R&R, chapter 2 forthcoming rated M for lemon

I welcome constructive comments on this and my other fics and yes OOCness and fluffiness abounds, sappiness too but it makes me happy!

KanamexZero

IF ANY OF THE ABOVE DISTURBS YOU PLEASE DO NOT READ

Thanks to twent47blue for proofing!

Name: twent47blue

Profile: .net/u/1167992/

Whipped Cream with Cherries on Top

By

Hanamaru

"You mean you've NEVER had an ice cream sundae?" Zero exclaimed. There was something intrinsically VERY wrong about that.

"Why no, I only recently tried ice cream for the first time, that was when cook became angry that you and I were making love on the granite countertops" said Kaname with an innocent look. "I believe you referred to it as 'cookies and cream' it was tasty but I liked it much better when it melted and I licked it off your tummy."

Zero blushed a little, (Ah, so adorable Kaname thought) "OK if cook isn't around I'll make you a sundae, we can share it."

"But Zero it's Thursday, don't we have to wait until Sunday?"

Zero sighed, damn coddled pureblood! "NO Kaname you can eat an ice cream sundae any day of the week."

Kaname smiled delightedly, something he did only around his lover. "Yes, I would love to try it!"

The two entered the kitchen somewhat stealthily, cook was nowhere in sight. They both relaxed and Zero seated Kaname on one of the stools around the granite countertop. (The whole kitchen had granite counters so this was not the one cook had caught them on previously.) He went to the sub zero (no pun intended) stainless steel fridge and freezer and pulled out vanilla ice cream, fudge topping, a whipped cream can, and maraschino cherries. He placed the array in front of Kaname, who watched intently.

Zero took a large bowl and filled it with Vanilla ice cream. Placing some fudge topping in a container he nuked it briefly. He brought out a couple of spoons, lovingly poured hot fudge on the ice cream, grabbed the whipped cream canister and sprayed an enormous mountain of whipped cream on his concoction.

Kaname's eye widened, this was fascinating, although he found most things Zero did fascinating, he often enjoyed just staring at the beautiful boy.

"Snap out of it Kaname!" Zero growled to regain the purebloods attention. He now added the final touch, a lovely maraschino cherry on top of the whipped cream mountain. He smiled triumphantly at his creation.

"It does look delicious love" said Kaname

"Wait til you taste it Kaname, its awesome" seeing that the vampire was somewhat perplexed Zero plucked the cherry on top and held it to Kaname's lips, "taste the cherry!" Kaname gently slid the cherry into his mouth, engulfed the stem and then pulled back with the cherry in his mouth leaving Zero holding the stem. "Mmmmmmm delicious!"

"Can't that horny pureblood doing ANYTHING without seeming provocative?" thought Zero.

Zero then dug in a spoon, making sure he got a good mix of ice cream, fudge and whipped cream and fed Kaname his first bite.

"Zero this is excellent, we must have ice cream sundaes more often" exclaimed Kaname. "Where did you learn to make this treat?"

The boy smiled tenderly at his lovers naïveté, the vampire was obviously too sheltered.

"It's just something I learned growing up, I'll make it whenever you like."

Using both spoons they quickly dug in and slaughtered the sundae.

The next week Aido and Kain came over to dinner. "Have you ever tried an ice cream sundae?" asked Kaname. Both vampires shook their heads, "No Kaname-sama."

"Ah well you will enjoy this, it's a special dessert that Zero makes, let's go in the kitchen it's a fascinating process."

The all trouped in to the kitchen and sat around the countertop. Zero prepared the treat for everyone and gave the same instructions he had given to Kaname.

Both Aido and Kain "mmmmmmmmmmm'd" happily.

"Yes Zero gave his cherry to me last week" Kaname said proudly.

Zero made a choking sound and turned bright red, the three vampires looked at him with concern. "Are you alright Zero?"

_**I was trying for some humor but I'm really bad at it, sorry!**_

_**Please R&R you are my inspiration**_

_**There will be a part 2…**_

_**Love, **_

_**Hana**_


	2. Whipped Cream with Cherries on Bottom

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters within, I just like to take the boys out to play occasionally.

Warning: yaoi, lemon, fluff Pls R&R

I welcome constructive comments on this and my other fics and yes OOCness abounds

KanamexZero

IF ANY OF THE ABOVE DISTURBS YOU PLEASE DO NOT READ

I'm trying for some humor but I'm really bad at it, sorry!

Thanks to Yumiii and Twent47blue for Beta

Whipped Cream with Cherries on Bottom

By

Hanamaru

"Would you like to take a bath with me Zero?" Kaname asked. Inside he had an evil grin and mischief planned but on the outside he was serene. He was simply asking his lover to do something they both enjoyed - leisurely bathing in the huge bathtub in Kaname's personal bedroom bath.

"Sure, Kaname," said Zero with slight smile.

"Bath" could mean several different meanings, however, all pleasurable things. It could mean 'let's fuck like rabbits in the bathtub'.

Or 'I'm going to clean you soooooo thoroughly' it would have seemed so perverted it makes you wonder what's happening after the bath.

Or 'I love to lounge with you in wonderful scented hot water while we kiss and snuggle (then I will fuck you senseless in bed)'.

Zero was okay with any of the choices - they were all good in his book. Kaname was an amazing lover, always ensuring Zero came multiple times, sometimes till it hurt. Kaname was also kinky and completely insatiable. Zero had never tired the vampire out completely. He always seemed to ready, willing and able. It was wonderful, but exhausting.

Kaname strode into the bathroom and started the water running. He chose several soothing scents to place in the water clove, cinnamon, nutmeg…

_Mmmmm Zero would come out smelling like pumpkin pie. A delicious scent which makes it all the better to devour him whole_, Kaname thought.

The water was filled to where the two could lay down and soak themselves… however not so full as to give the bathroom floor a wash when they did some vigorous activity.

Zero undressed quickly and stepped into the water. A bath sounded really good, and if he didn't hurry the horny vampire would grab him and carry him to the bed before he had a chance to bathe. Ah, it felt wonderful. He leaned back onto the slanted edge of the bathtub and relaxed.

He watched Kaname, with every graceful and beautiful move, step into the tub. Kaname ushered Zero away from the back and replaced himself to sit behind him. Zero leaned his back into the vampire's chest, and as always the loving arms came around to hold him. The two lay back and enjoyed the warmth, sweet scents, and the feel of each other.

Zero was actually getting a bit sleepy when Kaname started to wash him. It was common for the vampire to bathe him, cleaning him as though he were a child. Well, other than feeling him up, and cleaning…certain parts to the extreme. This was one of those occasions when he became a bit concerned what would happen, post-bath. Kaname was cleaning him….thoroughly.

Zero glanced at his lover but Kaname's face gave nothing away. He simply smiled innocently back at Zero. The boy found this all the more disturbing since nothing Kaname did was innocent.

They both stepped of the tub and the vampire took a soft towel and dried his lover.

"Why don't you wait for me in bed, love. I will be right there," encouraged Kaname. Zero felt this was a set up but since it usually involved of lot earthshaking sex, he went along with it. "You want to take a nap with me Kaname?" Zero teased. Once again Kaname put on an innocent expression "What an excellent idea!"

Hmmm now Zero's interest was really piqued. Clearly a nap would be the last thing happening in their bed.

Zero went to the huge decadent bed which had silk sheets and canopy. He slid under the covers.

Kaname got in next to him after drying himself off; both were naked under the covers. He could not help but smile. He was never able to fool his lover.

They snuggled and kissed, as things became more passionate their erections brushed against each other making them both gasp. Kaname's hand rubbed Zero's lower back and then trailed down to embrace his adorable butt. He gently ran his fingers over the boy's tight entrance, but did not slip them inside.

Both Zero and Kaname were aroused, as they always were with each other. Kaname reached for a slender piece of silk. With a sweet smile he placed if over Zero's eyes and tied it gently behind his head. The vampire pulled away and leaned over the nightstand. Prior to their bath he hidden a can of whipped cream there. Zero assumed he was reaching for some lube. With a little shock he heard a hissing sound, followed by something cool on the tip of his nose.

Oh no. Kaname wanted to play with whipped cream. This would certainly be messy, but _a lot_ of fun.

Kaname licked the whipped cream from the tip of Zero's nose. He creamed the boy a pathway from chest to tummy, with extra squirts on his sensitive nipples. He strategically placed maraschino cherries. Zero was already incredibly excited, he was glad that Kaname had thought to play with their new treat. The vampire gave a quick shot into Zero's mouth and they proceed to kiss open mouthed, tongues playing in the frothy cream.

The pureblood then moved down Zero's body. He artfully licked the white cream off the boy's skin near his nipples and went for the maraschino cherries. He removed the remaining cream, suckling and nipping at his final prize - Zero groaning in pleasure being a consolation.

Kaname then proceeded to slowly lick the path he had made down Zero's muscled body. _He is so hot_, thought Kaname. His tongue swirled over the boy's body making Zero tremble and whimper.

Kaname began to tease him, placing a short spurt of the sweet cream on the head of Zero's member, taking his time licking it off. He continued in this manner until Zero's hips were bucking with a will of their own. His love moaned and squirmed at this sweet torture… Squirt, lick, squirt, nibble, repeatedly all over his throbbing erection.

Kaname noted Zero's pre cum went well with the whipped cream. He gave another spray of the foamy sweetener onto the small slit at the top of the boy's leaking penis. He teased Zero until the boy pleaded. "Kaname…" "What would you like, my love?" asked the vampire as he continued to tease and torment the swollen member. "Make me cum. I can't stand it and I'm so close - you're torturing me!"

Kaname smiled. This was exactly his intent - to get Zero to beg for release. It was obvious that the moaning, excited boy had not thought of another interesting use for the sweet treat. Zero's eyes were blindfolded so he missed the mischievous expression on his lovers face.

Without warning Kaname flipped Zero on his tummy. "Huh, what are you doing, Kaname?" The startled boy asked. He had assumed that his lover planned to make him cum with his mouth. But now that he was in this position…

It didn't take long for him to find out. Zero heard the vampire shake the whipped cream can and then suddenly felt a hand spreading his cheeks as though to insert fingers or a cock with lube. Zero suddenly felt the tip of the whipped cream can touch his tight entrance.

What the fuck was Kaname doing? He suddenly felt himself filled to the brim with whipped cream! It was cool and feathery, he felt his face go red but couldn't help himself as he raised his hips and spread his legs to make access easier. His cock was harder if that was possible, he felt ready to explode at the slightest touch.

He screamed as he felt a tongue on his anus. The tongue licked around the edges and then buried itself inside, devouring some of the whipped cream.

That tipped him over the edge. Zero screamed his lover's name and came on the silk sheets beneath him.

He felt the mouth leave him, only to be replaced by hard cock. Kaname pushed through the tight entrance and deep into the boy, plunging through the whipped cream which acted as lubricant. Zero screamed again as the hard member burst through the whipped cream and hit the tender bundle of nerves deep inside him.

This was incredible, and he was getting hard again. He was so turned on. He couldn't help himself. "Kaname, fuck me harder," he begged. He moaned loudly and met the thrusts, trying to get his lover in all the way.

"Kaname I'm gonna cum again," Zero groaned through tightly gritted teeth. Kaname pounded away at his lover.

The sweet whipped cream surrounding his cock was amusing. As he slammed into the boy, some of the cream squirted out to frost the boys adorable butt cheeks. Kaname started yelling as the two of them locked together in pleasure. They released within seconds of each other and collapsed panting.

Kaname lay on top of Zero, still inside him. They stayed this way for a bit then the vampire rolled off to hold his boy in his arms, slipping the blindfold off. He smiled smugly at Zero, the boy's eyes were still glazed from his arousal and forceful orgasm.

As Zero slowly regained himself, he looked up at Kaname. "So THAT's why you were so thorough in the bathtub, you sneaky vampire! How long have you planned this?"

"Since you introduced me to ice cream sundaes, of course. You're just as yummy but you don't melt as fast!"

**_I hope you enjoyed both "Top" and "Bottom" I was trying to make it cute and a little funny, I hope it was somewhat amusing!_**

**_I would love to hear from you it inspires me. Please PM me or leave me a note with your review. _**

**_I was wondering if folks prefer softer language or a little harder mmmphhhhhhh in love scenes_**

**_how much it too much and how much is hot?_**

**_Love,_**

**_Hana_**


End file.
